Suspended track ways and track systems are used in suspension trolley arrangements for suspended above-ground transport of various products. The trolleys themselves may be pulled by cables, operate under gravity, or include drive motors receiving power and control signals over electrical connecting buses or rails secured to the track way. A track system of this type is described in German Patent De-PS No. 1 806 381, which has a lower shaped or profiled body formed as a circular tube, and an upper similarly shaped profiled body. The two circular tubes are connected by a web which is welded to the tubes. Manufacture of such a track way is comparatively expensive and material and energy intensive. It is difficult to attach current supply and control signal tracks, since they must be connected by insulating holders to the connecting web which, then, must be drilled or otherwise perforated or formed with slots in which the insulators for the electrical connection and power buses can be placed. Slots and holes also are required in order to attach holders or suspension elements to suspend and secure the tracks, from time to time, on suitable brackets, posts, pylons, and the like. Attachment of the track way to holders requires extensive design and anticipatory machining; such track ways frequently are many kilometers long. It is frequently difficult to precisely predetermine the location of all suspension supports due to the terrain involved. It is thus necessary to fit the suspensions in openings and holes which must be drilled during installation; pre-drilled suspension or support holes, made before assembly of the track ways, have to be matched to the local requirements of the supports themselves. Exact matching is required and any errors or other deviations in positioning of the support holders or suspension elements with respect to the track way can be compensated only with great difficulties. The time for assembling such a track way, with associated current connecting bus ways and tracks, as well as of the necessary switching and engagement elements to control track positioning and movement of trolleys thus is comparatively high. Pre-assembly and pre-positioning of attachment holes and openings is possible only to a limited extent, and many attachment holes have to be field-installed.
Another track way which has been proposed has an essentially U-shaped cross section forming an upper open and a lower open hollow shaped portion, which portions are connected by a unitary connecting web. The track way can be made as an extruded shaped or profiled element (see for example German Patent Disclosure Document DE-OS No. 23 43 502).